


the king & oracle.

by lovecommittee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XV AU, Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Romance, dabble, idk what else to tag this as but, kallura and lunoct own my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecommittee/pseuds/lovecommittee
Summary: it has been a long time and she can finally hold him close.





	the king & oracle.

**Author's Note:**

> uh so .... i love ffxv and voltron? and i love kallura and lunoct? so this is how its gonna be. this is really short but.

She thinks it unfair. To watch his hands tremble as his heart aches to the same intensity as hers ( perhaps they share the same one ). And she is grasping for words but none appear in the sandstorm of her mind; no syllable nor letter grazes her tongue. Instead, it is the silence that carries it away and it is the nervous fiddling on her thumbs that conveys it. There are no gods. There is no scourge. It is just hollow. Their reality shattered glass and void of all light and darkness. Just them. And she wants to mend the hurt all of fate had wrought onto their mortal souls.

It is as if the dam had been broken and all frustration intermingled within their bones cracked the surface and bled through. One tear is not enough. They are cradled in her ducts before slipping down the slop of her cheeks and collecting in the creases of her lips. Creating small dark circles in the white of her dress. And he, too, suffered long enough as there was no stopping the emotions choking him. Had it really been twelve years? Twelve horrid long years unable to soak in the presence of one another?

“Keith—” Voice waves. It did not sound like her own. No, it belonged to a strange inhabiting her shell. It was broken in all the wrong places, in all the ways which others should not be allowed to see. There was a facade drawn from her heart when time seemed to stand still and she watched her kingdom collapse into the hands of malicious intent. To be her true self in the face of her love was foreign, but welcomed even if she’d have to grow use to it once more.

So her feet carry her across the marbled flooring and her hands drew up towards his cheeks to cup and cradle. To bring down his forehead ‘gainst her own and to inhales the sweetness of his light ( it was different from the one meant to spare this star from sorrow ). Her palms shook against his face and she could not dare handle staring up into his eyes where the hurt pooled into his irises and painted pictures of all his regrets, his burning anger towards unmerciful gods ( they never did us any favors, my love ). Her knees would give out and all she can handle is the way his skin transfers his emotions into the cavity of her chest and she can feel the flames. Droplets fall into the crevices between palm and cheek.

“I am so sorry. We were never ones to be saved but even when I had thought I’d long accepted what was inevitable, I could not bear the same weight of this being placed on you. Your shoulders…they are so heavy. I am so sorry.” She leans up, pressing a searing kiss to his dampened skin, under the dark circles of his eye cultivated by lack of sleep. She hoped flowers would bloom under them, but maybe that was asking for too much.


End file.
